vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
PokémAN
PokémAN is Pokémon and the genderbent Ed, Edd n Eddy series combined. Its creation was inspired by the work of VampireMeerkat fans who combined her An, Ann n Anny cast with other shows. Story Three friends, An, Ann and Anny, have been travelling for years trying to become Pokémon masters and earn the fame and fortune that come with it, but struggled to win even one badge in the 8 years they've been active. They eventually get targeted by three Team Rocket members, who intended to steal their Pokémon, but when they notice their targets leave behind comedic destruction wherever they go, their position as the heroes of the story are questioned and they wish to recruit them instead. Characters An An is the genderbent Ed. She is 19 years old. She is a lacklustre trainer and prefers to keep everything she catches as a normal pet. Still, the unconditional love she shows her Pokémon manages to turn every one of them into an unbreakable brawler, no matter the size of the creature. When Ann and Anny are failing a battle, she is most likely to win, but her potential as a Pokémon master is not being explored, as she dislikes fighting. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that are filthy, resemble food, or her favourite animals, like: * Grimer * Garbodor * Skuntank *Vanillish *Combusken * Bunnelby (An is extremely allergic to it.) ---- Ann Ann is the genderbent Edd. She is 18 years old. She's the most well-read when it concerns Pokémon, still, her expertise mostly lies with insect, grass and metal types. Psychic she knows almost nothing about, which is why Anny earning the trust of a rare Meloetta didn't get a raving applause from her. Nevertheless, Ann is a decent Pokédex and has been functioning as one ever since their free customary one broke down almost immediately on their first day, 8 years ago. Her collection of Pokémon exists mainly out of beetles and spiders, like: * Spinarak * Ledyba * Joltik *Heracross * Araquanid ---- Anny Anny is the genderbent Eddy. She is 17 years old. She is the incompetent leader of the trio who ironically enough has great Pokémon. Because she wastes more time dressing them up like her and teaching them her mannerisms, their training stays neglected and Anny doesn't learn about the value of her own crew. Her possession of Meloetta is a good example of this. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that have hair on their heads that can be styled similarly to hers, like: * Jynx * Meloetta * Pyroar *Cinccino *Misdreavus *Whimsicott ---- Karen Karen is the genderbent Kevin. She is 18 years old. She is a talented trainer who's won multiple games and badges. She's been the Ans' rival since childhood, though she quickly learned they're no threat and stopped showing up from behind bushes to battle and brag. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of feminine creatures, like: *Oricorio *Lopunny *Gardevoir *Tsareena *Primarina *Lurantis ---- Tee Kanker Tee is the genderbent Lee. He's part of Team Rocket and has a liking to Anny and her taste in Pokémon. He is 19 years old. His collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that either have their eyes hidden or curly hair, like: *Deino *Vulpix *Flaaffy *Piloswine *Blissey *Clefairy ---- Larie Kanker Larie is the genderbent Marie. He's part of Team Rocket and has a liking to Ann and her taste in Pokémon. He is 18 years old. His collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that have one eye or one hidden, like: *Litwick *Klink *Gourgeist *Dusclops *Staraptor *Furret (an exception, though it has a damaged eye.) ---- Jay Kanker Jay is the genderbent May. He's part of Team Rocket and has a liking to An and her taste in Pokémon. He is 17 years old. His collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that have buckteeth, like: *Bidoof *Rattata *Nidoran (male) *Dedenne *Patrat *Bunnelby See Also * An, Ann n Anny * Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series Category:Pokémon